The lowering of the muscular power (in particular, the quadriceps femoris muscle) of the knee joint makes daily motion such as walking, rising from a chair, seating, or going up and down stairs difficult.
Further, in a state where the muscular power is lowered or a state of relative lack of the muscular power (a case where a muscle is overloaded in the balance between operation action and muscular power), support is performed by a passive element (the tendon, the ligament, or the like), and abrasion of the articular cartilage or inflammation of the tendon or the ligament is caused by repeating the support by the passive element. In particular, pain of the patella (the periphery of the kneecap) is also the case of a patellar tendinitis, so that support of the patella is needed.
Regarding this, a supporter in the related art has a tubular main body made of a stretchable material and a supporting part integrally provided at the main body and made of a lower stretchable material than that of the main body. The supporting part includes an anchor section which fixes the main body to the human body, an engagement section which is engaged with the knee, and a connection section which connects the anchor section and the engagement section to each other, thereby suppressing the displacement of the knee to the body trunk side with respect to the limb axis (refer to PTL 1, for example).